


Public Displays of Affection

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, Evidence Lock-Up Hook-Up, F/M, First Kiss, Gina is a Rascal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Surprise Kissing, Terry is Scared of Spiders, Voyeurism, Work Pranks Gone Wrong, sexy dreams, undercover kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: In which Amy catches Jake having a sex dream about a bunch of people from work, Gina upgrades a harmless Santiago prank to diabolical with a well timed fake tarantula warning, and Rosa tracks a sexually frustrated and frantic Jake to the evidence lock up.["How long were youwatching me sleep like a total creepy creeperton?!"Jake heard his voice deteriorate into a hissing screech toward the end and forced himself to stop and take a deep breath through his nose."Iwasn't- Okay, not like long or anything- You just started tossing and turning and I woke up," Amy stammered, eyes wide as she looked to the headboard with the constipated expression Jake knew by now was her forced casual 'playing it cool' go to expression when she needed to lie. "I was gonna wake you up but then you opened your eyes before I could-""Bzzzt!" Jake interjected in a goofy gameshow voice, trying to disguise how off balance the whole situation was making him feel. His mind raced back, meticulously combing through the flashes of the dreams he could remember as he tried to gauge what she might have gleaned while she'd been watching. "Faces Amy makes when she's trying to lie for nine hundred million-"]





	Public Displays of Affection

It was Amy's fault really, Jake mused absently as his head cracked against the dirty bar wall. There was a reason Jake's favorite movies were all action movies with heroes like John McClane, and in a weird way this exact situation was kind of precisely why. If Amy hadn't forced him to watch the Captain America trilogy the night before, the dialogue wouldn't have still been rattling around in his subconscious like a leaf covered bear trap just waiting for him to trip into it.

They'd watched the movies in bed, cozied up under the blankets and Jake had zoned out after Black Widow had planted one on the unsuspecting Captain in Winter Soldier. "Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable." His dreams had been a confused jumbled mess of him and various members of the squad making out in undercover stings over and over and over until he'd woken up in a flushed sweaty tangle of blankets.

It was almost like the dreams he'd had about the first time him and Amy had kissed but with less romance, no pretending to be a couple or premeditated interest- No backstory, just a hot surge of adrenaline before the clash of lips and the resulting unavoidable arousal.

Amy had been watching him intently when his eyes had finally fluttered open and he'd gone still, hand already automatically moving toward what his peripherals were telling him was a super noticeable tentpole of a blanket fort he didn't remember building. He'd reflexively glanced toward her when he'd realized he was awake and teetering on the verge of climax from just the loose weight of the blanket and, upon the unexpected eye contact, had promptly frozen like she was the T-Rex in Jurassic Park. 

Jake realized in the deafening silence that while he couldn't hear his heart beating he could definitely feel his pulse throbbing in his dick so he wasn't dying and, reassured that he was still alive, he realized all at once that Amy wasn't breathing either. His eyes widened and he dragged in a ragged breath, gasping out in a high pitched panicked but also delighted rush, "Ohmigod Amy Santi-freaking-ago! Were you just-"

"No!" Amy shouted, wincing at her volume and flushing as she shot a pointed look at his pelvis.

"How long were you _watching me sleep like a total creepy creeperton?!_" Jake heard his voice deteriorate into a hissing screech toward the end and forced himself to stop and take a deep breath through his nose. 

"I _wasn't_\- Okay, not like _long_ or anything- You just started tossing and turning and I woke up," Amy stammered, eyes wide as she looked to the headboard with the constipated expression Jake knew by now was her forced casual 'playing it cool' go to expression when she needed to lie. "I was gonna wake you up but then you opened your eyes before I could-"

"Bzzzt!" Jake interjected in a goofy gameshow voice, trying to disguise how off balance the whole situation was making him feel. His mind raced back, meticulously combing through the flashes of the dreams he could remember as he tried to gauge what she might have gleaned while she'd been watching. "Faces Amy makes when she's trying to lie for nine hundred million-"

"First of all, that's way too many points-" Amy began, face going even redder as she squinted up at the ceiling and chewed her lip nervously.

"Oh. My. God. You absolute serial killer! How _long_ were you watc-" Jake choked when her eyebrows drew together in a guilty furrow that made his dick twitch visibly against the blanket. "Under five minutes?"

Amy flinched than laughed awkwardly before saying too loudly, "Title of your sex tape-"

Jake felt his mouth fall open slightly at the blatant deflection and flash of shame in her eyes, managing to suck in enough air to ask incredulously, "Was it more than seven?!"

"Jake-"

"Oh my- Amy, how long were you watching me sleep for before I woke myself up?!" Jake groaned as he realized the dream hadn't been localized to Amy this time, and apparently his dick was super on board with Terry throwing him up against a wall under the right circumstances because the flashes of him were way more vivid and varied than the others.

"Not long-" Amy insisted, and that was when Jake realized how fucked he really was because she turned on a dime and went for the wide innocent Disney princess eyes that she only pulled out when she was really desperate. "Why?" she asked, batting her eyes at him slowly as she glanced pointedly down at the tented blanket before reestablishing eye contact. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Ames-" Jake began only for Amy to cut him off loudly as she finally crumbled under the pressure like he knew she would. 

"Ugh fine, it was probably closer to like twenty minutes, okay? God, I can't- I'm so sorry Jake, I kept thinking you'd wake up and then you just didn't and you were so insanely hot writhing around like that and the noises you were making- I just froze."

Jake had laughed until she'd shoved him around so she could shift down to suck him off, forcing him to describe as many fragments of his dreams as he could remember in order to earn a second orgasm after he'd shot off at the first pass of her tongue. It was with Amy Santiago's brilliantly talented tongue swirling around him that Jake Peralta realized that even if he had no interest in actually dating a man, especially since he was already dating the most perfect person on the whole planet as far as he was concerned, he might not be quite as straight as he'd previously assumed. 

Everything had been going fine until he'd gone to squeeze past Terry in the bullpen. Sure, the space behind him was a little narrow but Jake was stubbornly determined not to let the dream get to him so he strode confidently toward the quickest way to the Captain's office. He had ignored the little panicked voice in the back of his mind telling him it was a terrible idea to try to squeeze between Terry and the desk because he wouldn't have thought twice the day before ergo he would sure as hell not be thinking twice about it now-

"Hey Sarge!" Amy's voice rang out across the room and Jake faltered as the tight space between Terry and the desk became the tight space between Terry and the wall when he turned to respond to Amy. He glanced at her reflection in the window, already too close to change direction now, and swallowed hard when he caught the slight smirk she thought she was hiding just before he turned sideways to slide by Terry. 

Jake was definitely _not_ hard in his skinny jeans as he pressed as close to the wall as possible, holding his breath as he scooted by without thinking about the way dream Terry had bruised his dream shoulders when he'd shoved him into the dream wall at all. The loudest voice in Jake's head- he liked to call him Denny- was cornering the little panicked voice with a bat that was definitely not the last gift his father had gotten him that wasn't just cash with an air of triumph as he reached the halfway point. 

"Oh, nevermind actually, go back to your crime board- So sorry Sarge!"

Terry wasn't looking when he turned, too busy trying to tell Amy the apology wasn't necessary to watch where he was going, and Jake froze in place with a loud startled squawk when Terry's bulk was suddenly so close to his back that he was pretty sure he could feel the heat rolling off him.

Terry stepped back with a shout, giving Jake an alarmed stare at the unexpected proximity. "What the- Jake? When did you get over here? And why are you clinging to the wall like that methhead you brought in last week?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Jake said eloquently as he panicked. He'd been so absorbed with the mental rant Denny was spouting off about how he was honestly just next leveling non-toxic masculinity by being comfortable enough with his sexuality to not feel threatened by one confusing dream that he hadn't heard Amy dismiss Terry behind him at all.

He pivoted in place to face Terry and struck a more casual pose, stuffing one hand in a pocket to try to hide his boner as he held up a finger like he definitely knew what to say, opening his mouth confidently and waiting for the usual clever bullshit to fall out. 

"Oh my _G__od_ Sarge, you heard about the creep in holding who lost his creepy ass tarantula right?" Gina's voice rang out flatly and Jake glanced at her just in time to catch the glint of trouble in her eye before she finished calmly. "Yeah, cause- and I don't mean to alarm you but- it's on your desk. Thought you'd wanna know."

Jake's eyes widened and it occurred to him that he should have just scooted the rest of the way past instead of turning in place as Terry's eyes went wild with terror. Jake's hands flew up in an attempt to hold Terry off but he might as well have tried to stop a moving vehicle.

"Terry-" Jake wheezed as the impact knocked the breath out of his lungs and he focused on timing his struggling to account for Terry's flailing well enough to avoid an awkward conversation. 

"C'mon, that was _Gina_ Sarge-" Jake grunted out, dodging Terry's thigh by a millimeter as he tried to crane his neck to see the desk behind him while still trying to move through Jake and the wall on instinct. "She was obviously just lyin-"

Then Terry jerked left when Jake had predicted right and he finally remembered that he'd nicknamed that voice Denny because it was so much cuter sounding than Denial as he tried not to swallow his tongue at the feeling of Terry's muscled thigh sliding roughly against his incriminatingly solid dick. Terry froze immediately and turned to give him a curious stare.

"What are you staring at _me_ like that for? There's clearly no tarantula so-" Terry's eyebrow quirked as though to say 'oh so it's gonna be like that huh?' and Jake swore breathlessly when Terry relaxed his thigh only to tense it back up slowly enough that there was no way he hadn't noticed his state at this point. Jake's face burned with shame when Terry finished tightening his thigh and his dick was so hard that it was holding its own, he was easily as hard as Terry's freakish hulk muscles and honestly if he wasn't so mortified of the entire debacle he'd almost be proud. "G-Gina was obviously lying!"

"Mmhmm, right- No tarantula," Terry repeated, pulling back and anchoring Jake in place with a nonchalant hand on the shoulder. "My bad Jake, really I should know by now not to listen to Gina-" Jake swallowed dryly as he tried not to fidget in place or make a noise he couldn't take back while Terry cast a critical look over him before reaching out with his other hand to straighten Jake's rumpled clothes. "You good man?"

"Great," Jake blurted out hoarsely, clearing his throat at the distracting sparks of pleasure blooming in every place Terry touched. He tried to suck in a breath but his lungs were failing him in his time of need so he continued breathlessly, "_So_ great, the best actually, maybe you just wanna back it on up a liiiittle bit more big guy-"

"Oh sure," Terry said smoothly, stepping back to lean against the desk with his hands up in surrender. "Wouldn't wanna make you uncomfortable at all."

"Cool, cool cool cool cool," Jake said quickly, glaring at Amy over Terry's shoulder briefly while pointing vaguely as he stumbled away back in the direction he'd come from as he called back, "I'm just gonna- Over in the- You know, anyways, I gotta- later!"

Amy winced and shot Gina a glare, her joke had been harmless but she should have known Gina would have her own agenda. She stood abruptly as Jake retreated to the evidence lock up and moved to follow him. "I should-"

"Santiago!" Holt's voice boomed out into the bullpen and Amy spun to face him with a gasp, glancing back in the direction Jake had gone looking torn. "My office please-"

Rosa watched Amy's hips sway until the door closed behind her and then moved silently after Peralta. She carefully opened the door and slipped inside, keeping the door ajar as she observed Jake for a moment. His hair was disheveled and he was flushed a brilliant red, not paying any attention to the entrance as he paced frantically at the back of the room. 

Her eyes widened fractionally when Jake stumbled as he shoved a shaking hand down his pants to reposition himself. The strangled whimper that escaped him as he tried to find some magical way to comfortably exist in pants sounded half panicked and half horny as fuck in a way that had goosebumps racing across her skin. Rosa fought back a blush at the raw sexuality in the noise as she schooled her features back to neutral and finally let the door shut with an audible click.

"So not funny Ames-" Jake hissed, turning to the door without taking his hand out of his pants and freezing when he saw she wasn't Amy. She watched his eyes go wide as they flickered over her, lingering on her cleavage and hips before landing on her face.

"Hey," she said after it was clear he was incapable of speaking, slowly lowering her stare to where his hand was still shoved under his waistband and quirking an eyebrow.

Jake blinked and followed her gaze down, yanking his hand out of his pants with a gasp as he croaked, "Fuck, you're not Amy-"

Rosa's breath caught in her chest momentarily when she saw the head of Jake's dick poking over the waistband of his pants in the split second it took his shirt to fall back in place. "Holy _shit_ Peralta," she returned after a moment, allowing one corner of her mouth to twitch up into a teasing smirk. "You two really bone in here?"

"What? No! I-" Jake exclaimed, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head awkwardly as he closed his eyes with a frustrated groan.

Rosa glanced down reflexively to where his shirt was riding up on the one side, catching on the tiny break in fabric where she could clearly see the light shining off the pre-cum welling up at the tip of his dick before she could stop herself. She looked back up quickly but Jake's eyes were already widening as he let his hand drop back down to his side. Rosa cursed internally as she felt the slight flush in her cheeks that had clearly given her away.

"Whatever," she said gruffly, before Jake could comment. "Not what I'm here for, don't care. What gives with you and Sarge? That was some weird shit out there."

Jake ground his teeth and glanced away, tapping his fingers against his thigh nervously as he forced out, "I'm sure I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to so-"

"Alright fine," Rosa grunted, smirking slightly again as she took in his twitchy demeanor. "I'll guess."

His eyes snapped back to her as his heart started to race as fast as his mind, sure the odds were in his favor yet not feeling confident. "What do you mean you're gonna- What are you psychic or something? How could you possibly gue-"

"Wow, a sex dream about Terry? I mean, we've all been there but that's-" Rosa paused and watched the way Jake was furtively glancing at her chest for a moment before she finished, "Unexpected. Jake!"

He jumped and guilt flashed over his face as he forced his eyes back up to hers. "Yeah, about Terry- Just Terry!" he agreed enthusiastically, striding hopefully toward the door behind her. "Apparently normal thing though so I guess I'll just get goi-"

As she stepped to the side to block Jake's bid for freedom, everything clicked into place and Rosa's focus narrowed dangerously. "Oh my God, you had a sex dream about me too?"

Rosa let her mouth curve into a predatory grin and Jake choked as he stopped short, narrowly avoiding the collision with a shaky hop back. "What?! No, I- Why would you- No way, you terrify me far too much to-"

Jake swallowed hard and cut himself off as she stalked forward, backing him across the room as she closed in with a growl, "Details. Now."

"Rosa- I'm not- Oh holy fucking-" Jake broke off when Rosa moved into his space without hesitation, grabbing the front of his shirt close to the neck with both hands to press him back into the wall. Rosa nudged her steeltoed boot between his feet roughly, careful to keep a safe distance between their bodies, and Jake was overwhelmed with deja vu as flashes of his dreams rose to the surface. "_Rosa!_ What are you-"

"Tell me," Rosa murmured, eyes shining dangerously at Jake as she ignored his fluttering hands and leaned in even closer. "Tell me what you did to me in your dream. Were Terry and me in the same dream? Or was I in a dream with Amy? She told me she thought you'd thought about it after I came out. "

Jake's mouth opened and shut a couple times before he finally ground out, "Amy made me watch those ridiculous Captain America movies last night, there's this part in the second one- I think they were on an escalator?"

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," Rosa intoned, impression spot on enough that Jake's vision blurred slightly with force of the wave of arousal it triggered. 

"Bingpot, you got it- So essentially? This, right here- You shoved me up against a wall harder than Terry did in any of the dreams he was in-" His head tipped back against the wall and he bit his lip hard when she caught the hem of his shirt near both of his hipbones so she could pull it up a few inches. She stretched it across his abs tightly so that it slid down behind the head of his dick when she tugged it back down again, leaving him exposed to the slightly drafty air of the evidence lock up.

Jake screwed his eyes shut as Rosa leaned in slowly, brushing the tip of her nose along the edge of his jaw gently enough to make him shiver until she reached his ear. "For God's sake Jake-" Rosa growled, nipping his earlobe as she pulled away slightly to glance down between them. "That almost looks painful."

Jake cracked an eye open so he could glance down at himself, swallowing the noise trying to climb out of his chest as he watched his dick twitch and release another dribble of pre-cum. He'd never been so confused and turned on in his life, he needed to- Amy, he needed Amy. 

He looked away desperately, back over her shoulder and Rosa laughed like she could read his mind. "Holt called her into his office right after the door shut behind you, that hot little nerd barely even paused."

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed, not noticing the way Rosa was still staring and missing the creeping fingers entirely. "I shoulda known that wou- Oh my- Fuck, what-" he stammered, jumping at the sudden fleeting contact at the tip of his throbbing dick. His eyes snapped back to her and Rosa smirked at him around her first and middle finger, sucking at them then twirling her tongue around them deftly without breaking eye contact.

"Di- Rosa, did you just-"

Rosa dragged her fingers out of her mouth slowly and Jake broke off, eyes caught on her fingers as she slipped them between the rounded head of his dick and the material of his shirt. "You know," she murmured, quirking her eyebrow at him again as she gently smeared rest of the accumulated fluid around the tip and down the ridges of the bottom side with her dry thumb. "You haven't once asked me to stop."

Jake's mouth fell open with a broken whimper and his next breath was tight enough to wheeze slightly on the inhale. "I haven't?" 

"You haven't, and you could have. Just then even but you still didn't."

All the voices in Jake's head were screaming in unison at this point and he was two seconds away from just jerking himself off because there was no way he was ever gonna last until the Captain was done with Amy- "Amy! What about- I'm dating Amy, engaged to Amy!"

"Then tell me to stop."

Jake just stared back at her, every dream from the night before and all the other dreams he'd had since they'd met all those years ago replaying in his head. Rosa reached up to cup his jaw when he didn't respond, running her sticky thumb over his bottom lip with a challenge in her eyes.

"Tell me to stop," Rosa whispered like it was a dare, pressing against the seam of Jake's lips when Jake went still. His eyes were wide and conflicted and, she noted with a heady twist of satisfaction, his pupils were blown with lust. After another heartbeat of indecision, Jake's tongue flicked out along his bottom lip to sweep her thumb into his mouth before he could lose his nerve.

He had just enough time to register the taste, bitter and salty, before Rosa yanked her thumb out of his mouth and crushed their lips together. Jake took half a step forward, instinctively trying to guide her to something he could press her into only to get his foot stomped on and a hand on his throat as she shoved him right back into the wall.

"Do you remember, back when Boyle was still hung up on me, he used to say we were his dream threesome?"

Jake made a face and shook his head. "That was the one person at the precinct dream me didn't assail with my dream lips, why would you bring him up right now?!"

"Amy's smokin'. You and her? _My_ dream threesome." Rosa shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and stepped back with a tiny smile. "Just saying."

Jake opened his mouth to reply but the door handle jiggled and his eyes shot to the door nervously. Rosa turned smoothly and was halfway to the door before Amy got it open. "Amy. Gina's been waiting months to pull that prank. Do something about this, he's a damn mess."

"Oh! Rosa! I wasn't expecting to see you he- Okay and I will just see you later then," Amy finished as the door clicked shut behind Rosa's leather jacket clad back.

"You'll never guess who we're going undercover with toni- Oh my God, did Rosa _find_ you like this?"

"I can't believe you did that to me, I trusted you with my _dreams_ Amy, _my dreams!_ And you used them against me with no hesitation, no mercy-"

"Okay, enough- Get into the blind spot so I can- Anyways, we're going to be part of an undercover sting with _Dave Majors!_" Amy exclaimed, pushing him back into the far corner where the cameras couldn't quite see. Jake came the second she got her mouth on him again and he spent the next few hours trying not to think about and also exclusively thinking about Dave Majors throwing him and sometimes Amy up against a wall and kissing the crap out of them.

**Author's Note:**

> First B99 fic I've written, one of my favorite shows everrrrrrr, couldn't get this out of my head so I figured I'd toss it out here and see if there's any interest!
> 
> I may add a follow-up to this detailing the mission with Majors and ending with Rosa/Jake/Amy banging it out, worth it?


End file.
